Desire at first sight
by YACUMO
Summary: Yugi and Jou are going to the university. What will happen when the older friends of Yugi´s sister start to like them? SJ BR YY
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: although I wan it more than anything I don't own Yu Gi Oh......  
  
"speech" 'though'  
  
Desire at first sight.  
  
The Party.  
  
"So Yug..are you going to come with me?? Yes or no?"  
  
I don't know Jou.are you sure that it is ok for first year ones go to you know...fourth year parties??? I mean. what if they."  
  
"Yug that happened 6 years ago..beside you got Honda, Ryou.well not really jajajaja but you got me too, we are not going to allow to anyone to pick on you again!!" he sighed " And also you are taller.well not so much!!! Jajajaja"  
  
" ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ JOUNUCHIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
Both boys raced along the university...the blond one picking on his best friend while trying to be far from the smaller one and the little one trying desperately to keep the other's track. *************************************************************************  
  
" I don't want silly and stupid excuses this time Yami.. I want you to come..end of discussion!!" he said while putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Man.you really know how I hate this parties. stupid girls and boys getting drunk and making stupid things along with stupid memories!! Ahhh and lets not forget how they throw themselves to us for our looks and reputation " he said while closing his locker.  
  
"I know the reason for you to not going"  
  
"You seem to be stupid.what is really the reason huh?? If I already told you!"  
  
"You are bored!!! I can't believe that Yami Takashi, the almighty good looking-sexy-self secure 21 years old god is bored of having people begging at him for sex !!!!!! Jajajaja man.I have to tell this to May!!. she wont believe me that you are bored of easy sex!!!"  
  
"Don't you dare Seto!! Or I will tell her how you wanted to bed her 2 years ago!!"  
  
"Ok.ok your secret is saved with me Yami.but don't you dare to tell her mine ok?? Jajajaja do you imagine what she will do?? Probably I will end loosing one of my arms.but lets admit something..May is hot!!"  
  
"Yeah!! Jajajaja well that is our beloved May. do you realize that she is the only one who knows our sexual interests???"  
  
"Yes..but we are the only ones who know what his father did to her and his brother. I swear it Yami.that if anyone tries to hurt her again.I will kill the bastard!"  
  
"Hey talking about brothers..May is always talking about her brother but she never said his name did she??"  
  
"Mmm not that I remember Yami.and also do you know how old is he?"  
  
"Not really but I bet is a child for the way she talks about him. I will like to meet the little fellow.I can assure that he is the photocopy of May"  
  
"And you know how I like the blond ones don't you Yami.but one day she said that his brother was similar to .Hhmp!!"  
  
"SETO LOOK OUT!!"  
  
* SETO'S POV*  
  
A person abruptly threw me to the floor. but as soon as Yami helped me up I turned to see one of the best-looking guy ever. Tanned skin, beautiful and shinning brown eyes, blond hair, excellent body and.  
  
"Hey I think that a photo will last ya more time ya know!! He said while standing up and cleaning his pants.  
  
"Excuse me??" I said surprised.it seems that the boy has a good attitude..' Good'.  
  
"I mean that I will feel comfortable if you just stop looking at me like if I were a piece of meat!!" he said while giving me a bad look.  
  
"JOU!! ARE YOU OK??"  
  
* YAMI'S POV*  
  
As I helped Seto I looked at the responsible from this funny thing.it seemed that someone was in big problems after sending the cold hearted- good looking 22 year old billionaire to the floor. But man it seemed that this guy was in more trouble of what it seemed. In front of us was a boy who seemed to be the owner of Seto's wet dreams. the boy was what Seto seemed to look out in a guy.blond hair, brown eyes, tanned skin.what can I say?? Just Seto's type.  
  
"I mean that I will feel comfortable if you just stop looking at me like if I were a piece of meat!!" he said while giving Seto a bad look.  
  
'Boy you really ARE IN PROBLEMS'  
  
But I was taken aback by the sweetest voice..  
  
"JOU!! ARE YOU OK??"  
  
As soon as I heard that voice I turned my head and shocked of what I saw. one of the most beautiful things I laid eyes on.as one of the most surprising.in front of me I saw the mere copy of ..me?  
  
But instead of my eyes.I saw big innocent violet ones. And this guy seemed to be shorter than me. Soon I found Seto looking at me and looking at the little angel in front of me.he was extremely surprised and confused.he glared back at me.  
  
"You don't happen to have a lost brother don't you???" he said while still looking at the little angel.  
  
"No that I know" my eyes where locked with the little one eyes.  
  
"Please excuse my friend.he didn't mean to disturb you" the now owner of my thoughts said while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Don't worry little one.everybody has accidents.and sometimes they are good accidents don't you think so little one?" I said while looking at his eyes ' really beautiful'.  
  
I saw how his perfect face blushed at the commentary. ' Really, really beautiful and innocent'  
  
"Come on Yugi, we don't have to apologize to this guys.they will be probably joking about us by tomorrow, so lets go find your sister" said the blonde one.  
  
' NOW HE REALLY IS IN PROBLEMS..BUT WITH ME'  
  
But as I was going to said something I saw how the blond one took the angels wrist and started walking towards the corridor without giving me a chance to talk to that little delicious..  
  
"Earth to Yami...earth to Yami...HEY YAMI.WAKE UP MAN!!!"  
  
"UH??? Stop screaming baka!! I am not deaf Seto!"  
  
"Interesting doesn't it??"  
  
As he told me that, I glared the boy smiling at me, before he disappeared in the corridor. I smiled too.  
  
"Extremely"  
  
Then we started walking to our next class.each one of us thinking about the boys who seemed to be our only thought during the day. *************************************************************************  
  
"I cant believed how that guy looked at me!!! Like if I were a piece of meat.damn!!!" 'But why am I so flushed? Like if the guy means it.I mean did you just saw the boy?? Come on Jou he was just your type.extremely handsome.why am I so flushed??!!'  
  
"Calm down Jou.they seemed to be good guys."  
  
"Man that was really strange.did you see the ¨icicle¨ friend?? He was you!!! Man I swear it that if I didn't knew that your only sister was May I will seriously doubt it" he stops walking and looked at the dreamed face of Yugi.." Yug! Hey Yug! YUG!!"  
  
"Stop screaming baka.. I am not deaf you know!!??"  
  
"Well so how was Lalaland??. you liked the icicle friend don't you??"  
  
"WHAT??? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JOU!"  
  
"Come on you can't fool me.I saw the way you looked at him and also the way he looked at you..hmmm very hormonal for my taste"  
  
"What are you talking about Jou?? From my perspective I wasn't the one cleaning the corridors floor with my jaw and roaming over the other's boy body!!"  
  
"YUG!!!!"  
  
Both boys laugh at the commentary and started walking for finding May, and both of them realized that they just couldn't think about anything else but the other two strangers. *************************************************************************  
  
A blonde tall 22-year-old girl with devilish looks and beautiful violet eyes was waiting impatiently her little brother.. she was nervous if not excited of meeting with her little brother after 2 years. Since they separated (she went to the university for studying archeology ..hers and Yugi's dream) their only way of communication was over the phone, by emails or mails.  
  
Yes she missed her little brother a lot..she also wanted desperately to see how her little and innocent brother looked.she wanted to know if he was similar to Yami in any way. What she still remembered of Yugi were his big innocent beautiful eyes and how short he was.  
  
Soon she was slammed to a wall by a shorter body and when she looked down she saw her little brother.then all went silent a she wrapped her arms around Yugi and for a long, comfortable silent moment stayed like that, enjoining the others touch, heat and silence. "Well seems that you are very happy with Yugi.but what.. there is no hug for your favorite cousin??"  
  
"Oh my Jou Katsuya!!!! How have you been doing?? And with that the three of them shared another long hug.  
  
They then went to the cafeteria for lunch and talking about their lives. Jou told May that his father was now in prison as Yugi and May's father for hitting him and her mother. That soon their grandfather Sugoroku immediately accepted them in his house. Yugi told May how he started going to a gym for not letting more bullies pick on him.that was why he passed from 1.55 mts to 1.70 mts. And also why he wasn't any thin at all. He was still short and thin..but not as before.  
  
"So how is aunt Shizuka Jou..how is your mom??"  
  
"She is happy working with grandpa..you know he is extremely happy of having her girl with him.you know how he hated my father..and with good reasons.that bastard tried to kill her!!" he said without realizing how he hurted his relatives feelings by saying that.  
  
10 years ago May's and Yugi's mother was killed by their father in one of his drunken states, almost killing Yugi for not allowing his father to rape May.he was only 8 years old and May 12. But fortunately his grandpa stopped the bastard sending him to jail and adopting the children giving them the love and security the desperately needed.  
  
They dismissed the feeling and smile.there was no need of feeling sad from something that happened so many years ago.  
  
"So do you guys have plans for tonight?"  
  
"Well we wanted to go to a welcome party from the fourth year ones.they seemed very interested."  
  
"Don't you dare to go to that party.my!!.fresh meat for that assholes.look those parties are dangerous, they look out for insecure boys and make them all kind of jokes..don't you dare to go to that place Yug!!"  
  
"Ok ok, we are not going to go.but why did you asked for our plans??"  
  
"A good friend of mine is throwing a party tonight.and I want you to go with me and introduce you to them.you are going to like them.they are really nice people..his name is Seto Kaiba.and my best friend name is Yami Takashi. The others are Bakura Thompson and Mokuba Kaiba.he is Seto's brother. " She let out a sigh and a grin before realizing how surprised Yami will be.that was the only reason of why she never said Yugi's age or appearance. "so are you going to come with me??"  
  
"Before Yugi says no.I say YES!!"  
  
"Oh my God.Jou do you always have to shout?"  
  
"Bite me Yug!!"  
  
And with that they laugh again.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Yug, you promised!!!"  
  
"Jou I am definitely not going to go with this costume.so quit it!!!"  
  
"But you promised me to go to that guys Kame's costume party with me, Honda, Anzu and Ryou!!!!"  
  
"Dear god Jou the guys name is KAIBA NOT KAME!!!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE HONDA!! I JUST WANT YUG TO GO!!! TELL HIM RYOU!!!"  
  
"Yug why don't you just let us see how do you look?"  
  
"But you are going to laugh at me !!"  
  
"Come on Yug, it is like if you don't even know us..we have been friends for what.like our whole live?? So stop that and come out before I drag you myself"  
  
"Yeah.come out.I promise that if any of this idiots makes fun of you I will turn them into dust."  
  
"Yah!!! Like if you could do something to us Anzu..come on.you are a GIRL!!"  
  
"Leave me alone Jou"  
  
"Shut up Jou, leave her alone"  
  
" ohhhhhh!! Looks like someone is a overprotecting brother...don't you think that Ryou??"  
  
"Yes Jou, hey why are you so red? Eh?? Honda? "  
  
"Jajajaja guys leave them alone"  
  
"Yug I swear that if you don't come out right now I am going to tell May about the guy you liked today and make her look out for him and tell him that you like him!!!"  
  
"ok ok..just don't say anything!!"  
  
"OK!! JUST GET THE HELL OUT!!"  
  
Before any of them could say anything Yugi stepped out wearing a very interesting costume. His outfit consisted of silk white skirt with a translucent skirt in a v form upon it, which hung loosely on his hips accentuating his slim toned chest and stomach. He had a thin golden circlet over his brow. Golden bands and armlets adorned his arms, wrists and ankles. His sandals had leather strips that crossed until his knees His tanned skin was painted in a soft gold color and his eyes were lined with black paint, making him look more mature, intriguing and sexy.  
  
All of them were shocked to see this new Yugi before them..all of them were surprised of this sexy and extremely attractive young man.  
  
"Yug you look..GREAT!!!" Anzu said before giving him a smile. He just shrugged and gives a tiny smile before blushing.  
  
"Really Yug I didn't recognize you if it wasn't for your hair!!! You look great!" said Jou after grabbing his costume and entering the bathroom.  
  
Later Jou went out with a tuxedo, but the first buttons of his shirt were open giving a good view of his toned chest, the tie was loosely placed around the shirt collar, and in one hand he had a water gun. His hair was combed. He looked extremely sexy, self-secure and arrogant..very 007 agent style.  
  
"Jou you look great" said Yug with a smile.  
  
"Yes very fancy jajaaja" said Honda  
  
"Well my turn" said Anzu. 30 minutes later she was a beautiful fairy with butterfly wings. She had a purple wig that reached her waist, and purple sandals. The outfit showed her gracious body in a seductive manner. The skirt was a little to short, but it seemed to look great in her.  
  
Honda was in a Rambo outfit. Military pants, black military boots and a red tie on his forehead. The costume accentuated his toned and tanned body, giving him an air of I-am-going-to-bed-you.  
  
Ryou was in an angel outfit, which fit him perfectly for his looks. White skinned leather pants, white boots, and a small pair of white wings that hung from his shoulders and a thin silver circlet on his forehead. As Yugi his torso was painted, only that his was silver. He looked sexy.  
  
I another part of the city May, Bakura, Mokuba, Seto and Yami were getting dressed too. Every person who worked for Seto getting the house ready for the party, some moving stuff, others putting the lights on, others bringing the drinks and snacks.  
  
Yami was already ready. His costume consisted of a white toga that reached his knees. It also gives a lot of view of Yami's chest., which he purposely wanted. He had a roman crown ( you know the one who had the roman emperors on the back of their heads.* sighs* I just don't remember its name) and a red cloth that hung from his white one on his right shoulder. And a pair of roman sandals. He looked powerful, attractive and damned sexy.  
  
He smirked and looked at Set who was giving some orders to a maid. He looked great. White silk shirt that was opened showing part of his muscular chest. Black leather pants, black shoes and a black trench coat with an exaggerated collar. He made an excellent vampire and with those fangs and his face colored with white powder no one will say otherwise.  
  
May who was watching TV looked adorable and sexy. Her long soft pale blond hair was replaced now with a black shoulder length wig. Everything made her outfit a truthful copy of Cleopatra. She said that his brother was coming as an Egyptian.that was why she chose that outfit.  
  
Bakura on the other hand was sleeping in the couch. He was very angry with his friends for making him wear a costume. He was asleep on his stomach. Showing a title pair of black demon wings that moved with his breathing. He also wears black leather skin pants and black boots. Although it was a demon costume.he looked almost angelic. Yami smirked at the though. Although Bakura was one of his best friends. he knew that Bakura wasn't exactly the kind and gentle one. All the university knew him for being a predator.. anyone, girl or boy, who allow him was sure of ending up in Bakura's bed. Although he didn't seemed to be interested in no one but himself. Yami just wished that his friend were able to find the right one.  
  
And on the other end of Yami's seat, was Mokuba. Seto's little brother.who wasn't little at all. The boy was in the university basketball team and was getting taller by days. He was almost as tall as Seto.about 1.85, but he seemed not to care. He was wearing a military costume and his cheeks had 3 lines, everyone in a different shade of green. He looked cute although he was 19 years old. He looked back at Yami and smile, before returning to the manga he was reading. Yami just smile.  
  
"Ok people.. in more or less 30 minutes people are going to arrive". The only thing I hope is for Pegasus and his rats not to appear..anyway my men will took care of them"  
  
"That guy.well you Know Pegasus gives me bad vibes you know.he is kind of creepy.I saw last week how he was molesting a brown haired girl.the funny thing is that when I was about to help her a tall brown haired guy punched Pegasus right in the jaw.man that was a really great punch" "jajajajaa really.. I will give everything to punch that stupid face of him.I just hate the guy" said Yami while accommodating his crown. "Sooooo..May.at what time did your brother is going to show up.I can't wait to meet him!!"  
  
"Like in 10 minutes.. he is going to come with our cousin and his best friends." she said still watching TV.  
  
"Hey and what is your brothers name??" asked Seto while sitting on the couch next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I am not going to tell you again.. But I can tell you his friends names.jajajaja"  
  
"Well as I know you toooooo well I know that as much as I insist you are not going to tell me.so I give up.tell me his friends names" said Seto while  
  
"Well.. He said he was going to bring a girl named Anzu.and his brother Honda. A guy named Ryou...and my cousin Jou"  
  
At this Seto looked at May and arched a brow "It doesn't happen to be a tall blonde guy does it??"  
  
"Yes..how did you know???"  
  
As he was going to tell her the ring rang making all of them stand up. Bakura, Yami and May headed to the main room, and Seto went to open the door.  
  
As he opened a moan was heard. Blue smirking blue orbs found angry brown orbs. 'This was going to be interesting'  
  
"Come in. welcome to the Desire Party.where everything can happen" he said while letting the door open and greeting the people.  
  
A great amount of people was entering and making a row while some big guys check his attires making sure that no one entered with a gun or something dangerous.  
  
As Jou entered the house Seto extended his arm offering his hand for a hello. Jou hesitantly accepted it but shocked when Seto pull him to his body making sure that Jou felt every inch of it and whispering in his ear "Come in, you are welcome to the Desire Place.where everything can happen.and don't fear. I wont bite.." he caressed Jou's neck " Unless you want me too". He then let go of a very flushed and nervous Jounuchi by putting a hand on Jou's back and guiding him towards his awaiting cousin .  
  
"May is waiting for you.. Jounuchi" Seto said while caressing the blonde's back.  
  
"Tha.thanks.by the way..this is Yugi.Mays brother" said Jounuchi very nervously. "Nice to meet you Yugi.. Someone apart of May is waiting for you."  
  
" Nice to meet you again Kaiba and thanks for inviting us"  
  
"Not to worry little Yugi.. And please call me Seto" he looked at Jounuchi at this time smirking at him " my friends family is my family little one"  
  
Jou flushed even harder before looking again at Kaiba who was looking at the poor guy like if he were his favorite dessert. Seto just smiled and continue caressing the others back. ' Yes this is going to be damned interesting' 


	2. Of golden and blue

HELLO!!!!!!!!!! Its been a while since I updated don't I? Well folks lots of work and university stress!!! But nothing that a good amount of chocolate and YU GI OH yaoi for getting rid of it. Well I hope you like this story!!  
  
DISCLAIMER I don't own Yu Gi Oh. but I am damn sure of owning this story..  
  
Desire at first sight.  
  
Of golden and blue.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes May?"  
  
"I think that you are going to like my little brother"  
  
"Really? Is he a good looking and sexy blond?" asked with a teasing smile "Cause you know that your brother will be Seto's taste"  
  
"You are such a moron!!! He is not blonde!! Well he is kind of but not that blonde, I mean I am blonde but he isn't his hair has some blonde but not that all, but it is really blonde, bu-  
  
"Breath May!! I was just joking, sure I will like your little brother . I just hope he is not similar to you!!"  
  
"Yamiiii!! You are such an ass, besides I know that Seto is not going to like him in that way, he is going to like someone else you know??"  
  
"Really?? I want to know who this stranger is"  
  
/**************************************************/  
  
"Seto your house is beautiful!!" said a very happy Yugi.  
  
"Is at your total disposition Yugi, as I already told you, May's family is my family and May's dears are my dears" said Seto still locked with the flushed blonde's eyes.  
  
"Thank you, oh by the way!! These are my friends Anzu Takeda, Honda Takeda and Ryou Hopkins"  
  
Seto stopped and turned around but was shocked at watching the white haired boy, he was exactly as Bakura, only that this little version of Bakura was shorter, thinner, whiter and innocent!! It seemed that there are clones of his friends everywhere!!  
  
"Nice to meet you all .. Do you have an older brother Ryou??"  
  
"No, why do you ask??"  
  
"Just a question, don't worry" he sighed and looked at his blonde angel and smirked "By the way, do you want a tour of my house? I can show you everything you know, the kitchen, the swimming pool, the bedrooms" then he leaned and inhaled Jou's aroma and whispered "My bed??"  
  
Jou blushed even harder; 'This guy is very persistent!!' He was starting to feel very, very, very little beside this predator!!  
  
"Sure why not!!" said Honda  
  
"I will love to" said Anzu  
  
"Ok" said Ryou  
  
"That's great Seto!! Thank you!! Said Yugi  
  
'DAMN!!!' Though Jou. Now what I am going to do?? I don't want to be alone with this guy!! Especially because I don't know if I can trust myself by being more seconds near him!!'  
  
"Ok then, follow me"  
  
Seto guided them through the mansion showing them everything. He was very happy that Yugi and his friends liked the place. But he also wanted to be alone with the blonde one. So at the mere moment Yugi, Honda, Anzu and Ryou headed towards the party, he opened his bedroom and pulled the shocked teen inside with him and closed the door.  
  
"Guys do you know where the heck are Jou and Seto?"  
  
"I don't know Honda, probably kissing each other"  
  
"Anzu what are you talking about??"  
  
"Come on Ryou are you going to tell me that you didn't notice the way they looked at each other??"  
  
"Let them alone guys" Yugi just smiled and turned "Besides I think that I saw May"  
  
/*********************************************************************/  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing??!! Let me get out of here right now!!"  
  
"No"  
  
"WHAT?? LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Come here puppy"  
  
"WAH HEY!! DON'T CALL ME PUPPY"  
  
"I can call you whatever I want to call you, now come here"  
  
"I am not your puppy!! Go to hell!!!"  
  
"I was there before I met you"  
  
Jou gasped. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY???'  
  
"What do you mean by that?" whispered Jou  
  
Seto smiled and walked to the blonde beauty. He stopped mere inches from Jou and whispered "Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"  
  
But before Jou could answer, Seto pressed his body against his bringing their hips together in a very sexual way.  
  
"Have you ever heard of lust at first sight?? Hmm Jou??"  
  
"I- I-pl- plea-ease back off"  
  
"I don't think so Jou, I am very comfortable right now," said Seto in a husky voice while pushing his hips forward. Now he was between the blondes legs, not in the way he wanted, but he was in a very interesting position.  
  
He looked at Jou and noticed that the beautiful eyes were closed and his cheeks were as red as the blood. He licked his lips and kissed the boy.  
  
Jou unconsciously leaned to the kiss wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck, and joining their bodies even more. Seto groaned and slammed his hips almost painfully. Jou gasped giving the older boy the chance of introducing his tongue and savoring the bittersweet taste of Jou.  
  
Jou wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and moved again, making their members to intimately touch even more.  
  
Seto slowly carried the blonde beauty to his bed, where he laid his beautiful angel. And he positioned between Jou's legs.  
  
The friction of their moving bodies was almost unbearable. Seto started thrusting his hips in a low sensuous motion. Making the blonde boy to gasp and moan with each movement. Jou responded each thrust with his hips.  
  
Jou needed to breathe, and it seemed that the gorgeous man on top of him had a lot of oxygen left. Jou pushed Seto and breathed heavily. He looked into the azure eyes.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this, I don't know you Kaiba"  
  
"But I know a lot about you Jou, and let me tell you that I wanted desperately to know you since I met May"  
  
"Please get of me"  
  
"I don't want to"  
  
"I don't want this, please get of me"  
  
"Well your legs tell me another thing" Seto moved again bringing their groins even more.  
  
Jou closed his eyes. His breath became elaborated. His cheeks a crimson red.  
  
"I pl-plea-se, ahhhh pl-e-ease!!!"  
  
"Please what Jou??" he moved even faster. One cold hand found his way under the white shirt for teasing a nipple. At the contact Jou arched his body to the cold ministrations.  
  
"Do-don't pl.please I-I-beg y-o-you!!!"  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Jou shut his eyes, these feelings were so good, but he wanted them to be with someone special, not with a completely stranger. He shook his head and opened his eyes. He shocked when a soft cold hand caressed his lips, and beautiful blue eyes were full of concern and worry.  
  
"You are a virgin" Seto smiled tenderly to Jou and caressed his face. He kissed the blonde boy one more time and rose from the bed with great difficulty. "And I still want you to be mine"  
  
Jou frowned at the loose of warm and looked at the brunette who was heading to the large window of his bedroom. He gasped at the vision.  
  
Seto was leaning into the glass. His eyes were closed, his cheeks red. A tiny smile was in his sensuous and swollen lips. And the moon was making his incredibly white skin, look almost ethereal, ghostly. Like if he was going to disappear in any moment. And this scared Jou. He didn't want the tall and elegant brunette to go, to disappear. He wanted the brunette to be his. But what shocked him the most was that he wanted to be from Kaiba.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. But probably he was just another sex toy for the night for the brunette. Then why did he stop?? Why did he backed?? Was he disgusted for him to be a virgin?? No it wasn't that. The older one was giving him the chance of choosing. And he chose to be with the brunette, although he felt that it was going to be only one night.  
  
Seto looked at the boy on his bed. The blonde boy closed his eyes and sighed. Seto smiled. He didn't thought that someone as sexy and attractive like this boy could be a virgin. He was giving him time for thinking about this, he wanted the boy to want him. Because he wanted this boy bad. He passed a hand through his mahogany hair and closed his eyes. 'From where did I get the strength for getting away from him??? And why did I stop?? I am completely sure that it is not because he is a virgin, which has never stopped me before, in 1 more minute I would have him begging me for fucking him. But I want this to be special for him. To please him in everyway. I want him to moan my name and only my name'  
  
He sighed and opened his eyes fixing them on the empty bed in front of him. EMPTY BED??? He went to the bed and frantically looked in it, like if the damn mattress had eaten the boy. Then a soft chuckle catch his attention and he turned shocking from the proximity from the other boy.  
  
"I scared you??? This is very amusing!!" Jou chuckle.  
  
"No you didn't little one, you just surprised me" Seto smirked and sat on a chair near his bed. "Nothing and believe me beautiful one, NOTHING scares the almighty Seto Kaiba"  
  
"You have a lot of confidence don't you??" Jou sat on the bed still looking at the brunette, who leaned into the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
Silently Jou rose from the bed and placed himself in front of the brunette. He leaned a little. The brunette was breathing peacefully. Like if he was asleep. But soon a pair of strong arms grabbed his waist and pulled him, he instantly braced the brunette's neck and separated his legs, each one aside from the brown haired boy.  
  
Seto chuckled and smiled maliciously at the blonde one. The softly tanned skin of his face was flushed. And their faces were a breath away.  
  
"I scared you. This is quite amusing Jou"  
  
"Y-you did-didn't scared me, you just surprised me, that's all"  
  
"So you decided to stay"  
  
The blonde tried to separate from the other boy. But stopped when Seto moved his hips in circular motions grabbing Jou's ass and squeezing it, forcing it to move with him. Jou moaned. These movements and Seto's almost black eyes were driving him crazy. Soon he pushed himself into Seto's body gaining a loud moan from the tall boy. Seto slowly traced his hands along Jou's back and then his torso. He softly pushed Jou and smiled at the pout that formed in Jou's lips.  
  
"Adorable, you are adorable" he breathed and roamed with his eyes the blonde's body. Jou flushed and pushed his hips again arching his body and moaned. Seto swallowed and placed his hands on Jou's shoulders and looked at him.  
  
"You know that I will not be able to stop myself. So if you don't want this I want you to just leave, don't say anything just leave, cause I swear that if you continue this I will rape you right now"  
  
He looked at Jou and surprised at the amount of lust and longing present in Jou's eyes. Jou smirked and rose from the chair. Seto's heart stopped. He was scared. MADLY SCARED!! For the first time in his life someone didn't wanted to have sex with him. But he was scared also because for the first time he wanted to make love to someone. Not only sex, but to have a connection with someone. He didn't wanted this angel, this perfect boy to leave him. In fact he wanted to be with this boy forever. He reached and grabbed Jou's wrists but shocked when Jou leaned, kissed his hands and let go of them.  
  
Jou slowly stripped of his black blazer and tie. Letting them fall to the floor. Seto rose from the chair and take of his black trench coat. And placed his hands on Jou's face pulling him for a sweet kiss. Jou smiled through the kiss and placed his hands in Seto's chest noticing a well-toned chest. Jou traced his hands along the chest insecure of what to do.  
  
Seto separated from the kiss and looked at Jou. He kissed Jou's nose and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about anything my dear, just do what you feel to do, and let me please you in such ways, that you are never going to forget this night, you just have to trust me"  
  
Jou sighed and smiled nodding. Leaning his head into Seto's chest.  
  
Seto smiled and slowly turned Jou's body. Jou's back was leaning into Seto's front. He guided Jou towards the window and in front of a mirror wall. Jou arched an eyebrow and looked at Seto's reflection.  
  
"You really are an egocentric person Seto"  
  
"Please say it again Jou"  
  
"Say what??"  
  
"My name"  
  
Jou sighed and smiled. "Seto"  
  
Seto placed his jaw on Jou's shoulder and smiled. Jou smiled too.  
  
"I want you to look at the mirror all the time ok?"  
  
Jou nodded and watched how Seto unbuttoned his shirt and caressed his chest so softly that Jou barely felt them. And how while he removed his shirt he kissed his neck and shoulders. And how his cold hands touched and caressed his shoulders, arms and hands not missing a spot of flesh. Seto's ministrations were sending pleasure waves through his body. Jou closed his eyes but opened them immediately when the cold fabric of Seto's shirt was replaced with incredibly soft and hot skin.  
  
"Don't close you eyes Jou, I love your eyes, they are beautiful"  
  
Jou gulped and nodded again. This time he wasn't unable of brake the contact with the brunette's eyes.  
  
Jou traveled with his eyes Seto's strong and toned arms, he tried to look at his chest but his own one stopped him. And he frowned.  
  
Seto chuckled in Jou's neck, catching the blonde's attention.  
  
"Do you want to see me??"  
  
Jou blushed and looked at the floor. Seto's hands caressed Jou's flat and hard stomach. Making sure that Jou looked at his hand. He went down reaching for Jou's pants. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Jou's pants and the clothes fell to the floor. Leaving Jou in a black pair of thigh black boxers.  
  
"Please look at the mirror Jou"  
  
Jou immediately looked at the mirror and blushed at the predatory smile in Seto's lips.  
  
"I want you to look at my eyes, just my eyes Jou. If you look anything else, I will have to punish you"  
  
Jou smiled and sighed. "Why do you want me to look at the mirror??"  
  
"I want to see your reactions"  
  
"I still don- ahhhhh Seto!!!" Jou turned his head for looking at Seto.  
  
Seto was touching Jou's hardened member and smiling at the surprised look in Jou's face.  
  
"This is what I am talking about puppy, look" Seto moved Jou's chin with one hand making Jou look at the mirror.  
  
Seto was right. The sight was a very arousing one.  
  
Jou's eyes met his own, and he couldn't believe that the blonde that was gasping and moaning was him. He timidly touched his own face. Caressing his swollen mouth and flushed cheeks. His eyes turned to Seto who was looking at him with a teasing smile while sucking his neck. Seto grabbed Jou's arms and placed them around his waist and pushing his hips forward. Jou moaned pushing his hips backwards joining with Seto's movements.  
  
Jou's hands caressed Seto's waist and hips. And he chuckled when he found that Seto's pants were already gone. He instinctively caressed Seto's buttocks squeezing them. He closed his eyes, trying to memorize every curve and sensation of having this man behind him.  
  
Seto moaned at Jou's touches. Every part the boy touched remained hot. Jou's hands were driving him crazy. He wanted so desperately to just rip those boxers and thrust hard in Jou. But he wanted also to drive the gorgeous nuts. To moan, to gasp. To yell his name.  
  
He looked at Jou and smiled when he saw that Jou's eyes were closed.  
  
He bites hard Jou's neck, making the blond to send daggers at him with only one glare.  
  
"Was that necessary you ass??"  
  
Seto chuckled and suck in the bruise. Then he whispered in Jou's ear.  
  
"I told you that I was going to punish you fro closing your eyes puppy"  
  
"Fuck you, you are crazy"  
  
Seto laughed surprising the brunette.  
  
"Yes I am crazy but for you" he kissed Jou's shoulder and smiled. "And I rather prefer to FUCK you"  
  
Jou blushed even more and shook his head.  
  
"I want you to get those boxers of"  
  
Jou slowly and teasingly stripped from his boxers. He looked at Seto and laughed at his face.  
  
"Seto, dear, please close your mouth, or a fly may enter"  
  
Seto smiled and backed until he was beside the bed. Jou looked at him questioningly and turned around facing the real Kaiba. The perfect body from the brunette too impressed him. He looked at his perfect face, his oh-so-kissable lips. His strong jaw. His defined shoulders. His toned chest and flat muscular stomach. At his hard hips. And he stopped in Seto's aroused member. He blushed and looked at the window. 'I am soooo naïve!!!'  
  
"Do you like what you see Jou??? Cause I definitely like what I see, you are beautiful" Seto offered a hand to Jou "No you are not beautiful, you are perfect"  
  
"Look who is talking" Jou smiled and took Seto's hand. He never imagined being so carefree and calm, being naked and excited in front of another person.  
  
Jou sat on the edge of the bed and laid on it. Seto leaned over Jou.  
  
"I don't know why I feel like I met you years ago Jou, like if w-  
  
"Were meant to be??"  
  
"Yes my puppy. In this moment I only want to be with you"  
  
"I also just want to be with you Seto"  
  
Seto kissed Jou and a tongue battle started. But soon Seto won it. He trailed kisses along Jou's face and neck. Jou simply closed his eyes and caressed Seto's hair.  
  
Seto soon licked a nipple, teasing it with his mouth. He looked at Jou and smiled. He was panting and biting his lower lip.  
  
He started playing with the other flesh peak with his fingers, and sucking and nibbling the other with his mouth. Then he changed positions making the blonde one to moan and move underneath him. He licked Jou's chest, memorizing the sweet taste from Jou.  
  
He found Jou's navel. He kissed it and started a sensual circular movement on it.  
  
"SETO!!! Stop the teaseeeeeeeee ahhhh god please!!!"  
  
Seto chuckled and looked at Jou with a teasing smile.  
  
Jou was going to yell at Seto, but found it impossible. Seto grabbed his manhood and licked the head.  
  
Jou gritted his teeth and grabbed the mattress, his knuckles were white from the strength. Seto licked all his length and slowly introduce it in his mouth. He groaned, and the waves of pleasure were incredible. He grabbed Jou's hips for preventing him of thrusting hard.  
  
He moved up and down forming a sweet movement. Not too fast, and not too slow. He closed a little his teeth and closed more his mouth, for giving some more pressure to Jou's member. Jou's panting and guttural sounds were each time more loudly.  
  
"S-Set-I-I'm-com ahhhhhhhhh I"  
  
He couldn't talk he couldn't breathe. Seto's mouth was sending him over the edge. Seto sucked even harder and faster.  
  
"SETOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jou released himself and Seto swallowed almost everything. He took Jou's seed left and coated his erection. He looked at Jou who was now breathing hard from his orgasm. His eyes were shut and his mouth open, breathing all of the oxygen left in the room.  
  
"Jou I want you so bad"  
  
Jou smiled and open his arms. Seto smiled and hugged the blonde boy.  
  
"Th-thank you . . that w-was amazing Seto"  
  
Seto caressed Jou's lips and smirked when the younger boy licked one by one his fingers. He nibbled them, he kissed them. Seto swallowed hard and looked at Jou's now opened eyes.  
  
Jou grabbed forcefully Seto's head and pulled him for a breathtaking kiss. Seto placed his hand at Jou's entrance and introduce one finger coated in Jou's saliva.  
  
Jou separated from the kiss and hissed.  
  
"Jou I think that this is the time in which I say "This is going to hurt, and bad!!"  
  
Jou closed his eyes and smile. "I think that this is a bad time for that, don't you think so??"  
  
Seto entered a second finger, gaining another hiss from Jou.  
  
"And also this is the time in which I say "But the pleasure that is going to come is so great that you will not remember this" Seto kissed Jou entering a third finger stretching Jou's thigh passage. Seto replace the fingers with the tip of his manhood and looked at Jou.  
  
"And this is the time in which I kiss you and tell you that everything is going to be ok"  
  
He again kissed Jou and in a second entered completely into Jou's entrance.  
  
Jou cried of pain. It was unbearable, he felt like if a knife was cutting him from the inside. Seto looked at Jou and caressed his cheek. He smiled tenderly.  
  
"You are so beautiful, my Jou, please don't cry, please forgive me for making you cry" he kissed Jou's tears and waited for Jou to be ready.  
  
Jou hugged Seto's neck and waist, bringing their bodies closer, and kissed Seto's nose. The brunette smiled broadly. He draw out his member and introduced it again, and again and again.  
  
Seto pinned Jou's wrist above his head and placed his forehead in Jou's one. Their eyes locked within each other, full of passion, full of happiness, and full of trust.  
  
He then with one hand started stroking Jou's manhood, making the other's boy to moan and gasp louder and louder.  
  
"C-com-me wi-th me Jou, come with me"  
  
Jou shook his head, all this feelings were too much, and he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"I-mmph-can´t"  
  
Jou orgasmed coating their stomachs and chests. Few thrusts later Seto collapsed on Jou. Both boys breathing heavily and intimately connected. Seto laid in the mattress looking at the ceiling. Jou turned his body and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He embraced himself realizing that the magic was gone. That this was an one- night-of-love-making.  
  
Seto turned his head to Jou and smiled. 'This is the most beautiful night of my life' He turned the boy for watching his beautiful face. Jou's eyes were shut and few tears appeared in his eyes.  
  
Seto frowned and instinctively wrapped an arm around Jou's waist bringing him to his body. Seto rested his head few inches away from the blonde's one.  
  
"Jou open your eyes"  
  
"No" said Jou like a little boy. Pouting and hugging even harder the brunettes middle.  
  
Seto chuckled and kissed Jou's forehead. "Why"  
  
"Because then this dream will end, and I don't want to wake up"  
  
"Well in my dreams, I see my lover's eyes and kiss him goodnight for just hugging him and touching him until he falls asleep" Seto kissed Jou's eyes and smiled when the boy opened them.  
  
"My god Jou, you are beautiful"  
  
"You are beautiful too Seto, but now my dream has ended"  
  
"But mine is only beginning Jou . . I kiss my lover's lips" he kissed Jou's lips. "Wish him good night" he kissed Jou again "Good nigh and sweet dreams my Jou" "And hug him until the morning when I ask my beautiful boyfriend how did he sleep"  
  
Jou smiled and kissed Seto.  
  
"Then in that case, I have a new dream Seto"  
  
Seto tenderly caressed Jou's lips and covered him and he with the blankets.  
  
"What about the party Seto?"  
  
"All the time the party has been here my love"  
  
Jou smiled and soon fall asleep. Seto kissed Jou's head.  
  
"And I expect this to be forever" He closed his eyes and fall asleep too.  
  
/*************************************************/  
  
OKI DOKI!!! Well I am kind of tired. Well hope you liked this chapter.  
  
I am going to ask you something my dear ones, what couple should be the next one?? Yami and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura, HMM???? Who do you want ahh??? Well as always a pleasure.  
  
Read me soon  
  
YACUMO 


End file.
